freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
NBC Undead Peacock
Logo We see NBC undead peacock image, the fading in and out. Music/Sounds A male speaking "The following program is NBC, who did can are you?" and the peacock screams. Scare Factor It possibly the music is scary. So Nightmare. Watch if you dare! Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Indian Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Scary Indian Film Company Logos Category:Indian Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Tugay BENDY Category:Logos that scare Bonzi Buddy Category:Logos that scare Peedy Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos that scare MTRCB Category:Stop with these categories... Category:No, do not stop Category:Yes... its ruining this wiki Category:OH NO IT ISN’T! Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Snowball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Noire (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos That Could Give Zach Elliott Nightmares Category:Logos Scare Alphablocks Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:NBC Logos Category:N Category:B Category:C Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare PewDiePie Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare Dr. Crygor and Penny Crygor (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Mickey Mouse Category:Logos that scare Bugs Bunny Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Jeff The Killer Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Shanti (The Jungle Book) Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare Kim Jong Un Category:Logos that scare Orbulon (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Rugrats